Eine alte Freundin klopft an der Tür
Kennt Ihr das? Kurze, aber intensive Freundschaften von früher, die einen lange Zeit noch bewegen. Ich würde mal behaupten, dass jeder Mensch im Leben einmal eine solche Freundschaft erlebt. Eine Freundschaft ihrer Dauer zu messen wäre meiner Meinung nach ein Trugschluss. Es gibt Arbeitskollegen, Kommilitonen, Mitschüler, die kennt – was heißt kennt, man erlebt sie – jahrelang, man ist vielleicht noch respektvoll im Ton, aber der Bindung, besteht denn überhaupt eine, fehlt die Intensität. Wer hat sie nicht, die Leute, mit denen man sich in der Oberstufe »anfreundet«, die einen auf Geburtstage einladen, die man aber dann zuletzt auf der gemeinsamen Abschlussfeier sieht. Die Intensität einer Bindung misst sich vor allem im Vertrauen, im Verständnis füreinander, im Erlebten. Das sind Faktoren, die zeitunabhängig sind; ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen: das sind Faktoren, die eine Bindung ewig machen. Das können Menschen sein, die man einmal in der Bahn sieht, denen man tief in die Augen schaut, wenn man aussteigt und in deren Seele man regelrecht schauen konnte, ohne sie zu kennen. Oder deren Lächeln einen aufmuntert. Es ist einfach ein Grundvertrauen, das man diesen Menschen entgegenbringt. Ich hatte mal so eine Freundin. Wir hatten ein sehr interessantes Verhältnis, interessant insofern, als dass unsere Beziehung eher das war, was man heute in Neu-Denglisch als toxic relationship definieren würde. Eine Beziehung, die retroperspektiv gänzlich asymmetrisch war und die einen auf längere Zeit zerstört. Das ist so eine Freundin, bei der die meisten anderen Freunde sagten: »Mensch, hör auf damit, das macht dich kaputt.« Also zumindest, wenn sie von unserem Verhältnis wussten. Sie war aber in Zeiten da, in denen andere nicht da waren und ihre magische Anziehung zog einen sofort in den Bann. Kennt ihr das, wenn man wen sieht und sich denkt: »Dieser Mensch hat so eine Ausstrahlung, mit dem muss ich einfach befreundet sein.«? So ungefähr war das bei ihr. Wir hatten uns über das Internet kennengelernt und da muss ich auch sagen, dass diese Form des Kennenlernens eine Offenheit anderen Personen gegenüber bringt, dich ich so nie erlebt hatte. Viele meiner damaligen Freunde – ja, zu einigen habe ich selbst heute noch Kontakt – kannte ich aus dem Internet, und meistens sind es die Leute, die man dort kennenlernt, zu denen man eine tiefere Bindung aufbaut. Ja, das ist ganz anders, als die oberflächlichen Freundschaften der Oberstufe. Ihre Art zog mich in so einer Art und Weise an, dass ich bei aller rationaler Überlegung nicht sagen konnte: »Stopp, hör auf.« Vielleicht hätte ich sämtliche Gedanken an sie abblocken sollen, aber wenn jemand einen mal in seinen Bann zieht, dann geht das nunmal nicht allzu leicht. Denn das, was sie sagte, das übte eine derartige Faszination auf mich aus, dass ich davon unmöglich loslassen konnte. Die Freundschaft zu ihr basierte vor allem auf Abhängigkeit ihr gegenüber, wenn man sich das heute ansieht, aber damals, da schien es für mich so, als wäre sie immer für mich da. Manche Freundschaften basieren auf einer Art Bedingung, und diese tat es auch – das ist diese Asymmetrie, von der ich sprach – und eigentlich hätte ich da schon denken müssen, dass diese Freundschaft auf Dauer keinen Bestand hätte. Bedingungen können aber auch ein Ansporn sein, und das waren sie damals. Wer kennt es nicht: Man will einer Person unbedingt gefallen und dann man alles für sie? Das war damals der Fall und immerhin schien es für mich so, als hätte sie sich für mich interessiert. Ich wiederhole mich, aber der Bann, in den sie mich zog, war so unbeschreiblich, dass er gar nicht in Worte zu fassen ist. Ich hörte, was sie mir sagte, ich folgte ihren Tipps, ich tat alles, um ihr zu gefallen, ich führte sogar Tagebuch! Das hatte ich mal in der sechsten Klasse gemacht, für zwei, drei Wochen. Hier, mit ihr, war es konsequent und monatelang. Wie lange genau, das kann ich auch nicht mehr genau sagen, es müssen aber schon vier, fünf Monate gewesen sein. Die Zeit gerät mal wieder in Vergessenheit, einfach weil sich die Intensität einer Beziehung nicht durch sowas beschreiben lässt. In der Zeit ging es mir immer besser, sie schien mir das zu geben, was ich erwartete und alles, was sie versprach, wurde war. Ich denke, dass jeder Mensch etwas hat, auf das er schwört, was andere null nachvollziehen können (meine Oma ist zum Beispiel von der Wirkung von Globuli überzeugt), und in dieser Zeit waren es die Tipps meiner Freundin. Meine Freunde konnten es nicht nachvollziehen oder reagierten etwas distanziert, manche machten sich auch Sorgen, und eigentlich hatten sie recht, aber ich blockte ab, in einer Manier, die entweder nach dem Motto »It's my business, get out of it« einer kindischen Trotzreaktion gleichte, oder ich schilderte ihnen meine feste Überzeugung, alles sei unter Kontrolle, was eigentlich nicht der Fall war und auf meinen naiven Irrglauben zurückzuführen war. Wer verlässt schon gerne seine Filterblase? Manchmal realisiert man dann doch, dass Beziehungen toxisch für einen sind, wenn sie auf kompletter Einseitigkeit basieren, und so war es auch in dem Fall. Nach dieser Zeit von einem knapp halben Jahr war Schluss und meine Freundin hat Spuren hinterlassen, die so nicht direkt zu beseitigen sind. Dennoch versuchte sie immer wieder mal, Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen, auch wenn es ihr lange Zeit nicht gelang. Dann gibt es aber Momente wie diesen, in dem sie anklopft und man am liebsten sagen würde: »Ist, okay, ich lasse dich rein, Ana.« Anorexia nervosa (griech./lat.: übersetzt etwa „nervlich bedingte Appetitlosigkeit“) oder Magersucht ist eine Form der Essstörung. Davon betroffene Menschen besitzen eine gestörte Wahrnehmung des eigenen Körpers und verweigern aus Furcht vor Gewichtszunahme die Aufnahme von Nahrung. Pro-Ana (von pro: für und Anorexia nervosa: Magersucht) und Pro-Mia (Bulimia nervosa: Ess-Brechsucht) sind Bewegungen von Mager- beziehungsweise Ess-Brechsüchtigen im Internet. ... Pro Ana ist insbesondere deswegen umstritten, weil sich die Betroffenen im Internet austauschen. Hierbei wird die Gefahr gesehen, dass sich die Betroffenen gegenseitig weiter dazu anspornen, mit allen Mitteln abzunehmen und dass Unbeteiligte so ebenfalls an Magersucht erkranken könnten. (Quelle: Wikipedia) Fuchs111 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende